School days
by Konoha-11-are-cool
Summary: What will happen if Italy, Germany, Prussia, France , UK , Canada, USA and China goes to middle school in Canada? Will they survive living one week with each other in a school with homework and exams? Principally humour. Rated T because of France for obvious reasons ;)
1. Prologue

**_Hello! Konoha-11-are-cool here! This will be a co-work between pink-bunny akastuki and me. This is our first fanfiction ever and we're very excited! _**

**_Pink-bunny akastuki and I do not own Hetalia ... sadly...Hidekazu Himaruya does though._**

* * *

Being a prime minister of a country isn't exactly the easiest job on earth. With all the paperwork to do, the politics, the speeches to prepare, the conferences to attend, you have a particularly stressful and exalting schedule. It gets even more hectic if your country representative is a certain pasta-loving guy named Veneziano.

One day, the prime minister of Italy finally had enough. "I swear" he thought " If I hear the word "Pasta" one more time, I might just kill someone, president or not." And then he disappeared for a week or two.

After some time of total isolation and hard-thinking in his office, Enrico finally had an idea. He would send Italy to some foreign school on the other side of the world, preferably in Canada- we wouldn't want Italy to come back yelling about hamburger, do we-, and leave him there for a week, maybe a month, or maybe even a year!

Grinning like a madman with a world domination plan, he called Italy to announce this wonderful news. And Italy, being Italy, called Germany. And Germany's boss, who overheard them, found this being an excellent idea and decided to get rid of Prussia. And Prussia, being an awesome member of the Bad touch Trio called France and France called the UK […]

In the end, Italy, Germany—who else is going to keep everyone in check-, Prussia—they are after all, going to his "birdie's" house, France, Britain, China , America and of course Canada—he will be "hosting" after all – are going on a field trip .

And it sure would be a memorable one.

* * *

**_Pink-bunny akastuki note_**

**_"Hi! My name is muffin. I like pasta."_**

**_Konoha-11-are-cool's note_**

**_So.. how was it? I know it's a bit short but it will get longer I promise ^^.Feel free to comment, favorite and follow :D If you see any mistakes or you have anything to suggest... feel free to tell us ^^ . So, Happy Halloween everyone!_**

**_EDIT : Yeah I deleted the original prologue 'cause 1: My co-writer changed her username. 2: I found out that the Prime Minister is more important than the President... I think._**


	2. Chapter 1

**We won't and will never own Hetalia... **

Chapter 1

Germany let out a sight, resting his head on his hand as he tried to tune out on Prussia's annoying voice which is not an easy task. They are supposed to arrive in London any minute now. There, they will meet with the others and go on a six hour flight to Canada. But that thought did not help Ludwig since he will be stuck for another six hours with Gilbert's constant talking, Arthur and Francis fighting, Veneziano "pasta-ing" and China saying how annoying western people are. And then he let out another sight and continued to look out from the window.

The awesome Gilbert, on the other hand, was pretty hyped-up about this. He was fantasying about how awesome the maple syrup and the pancake will be and maybe a tiny bit about Birdie. In Gilbert's white hair sat a little bird, which was chirping and hopping all over the place, leaving feathers everywhere. It was Gilbird's way of showing his excitement.

* * *

Veee~~ It's so boring without Germany here! Why couldn't Lovino come with me? Hey I wonder if they serve Pasta here, because if they don't, I'll starve. Oh no! What if they really don't serve Pasta? No! I don't want to die young! Vee! What if they don't even have tomatoes!

With that, North Italy went on a search for tomatoes and pasta…

-Ciao bellissima! Do you want to have Pasta with me?

… and got distracted on the way by a few pretty ladies.

* * *

Arrived in London, they waited patiently in a restaurant for the six hours flight to Canada. Italy was ordering pasta in a restaurant along with France who was flirting with a poor unfortunate maid who happened to be in his "groping zone". America was running around the place goofing around as usual—why he didn't directly go to Canada,you ask? Well he didn't want to miss out all the fun of course! -China was yelling at France to stop being a pervert while hugging panda—wait… when did Panda get here?-. Prussia was annoying Germany with his ridiculous songs, and keep saying how awesome he is and that Germany should listen to him because he is older blablabla… England was in his peaceful corner, drinking a cup of Earl Grey tea, watching his fellow" friends" taking the attention of everyone in the airport, his eyebrows twitching once in a while.

Arthur than felt a hand creeping up his back, unfortunately for the owner of the hand, Arthur had very good reflexes and could hit very, very hard. Unfortunately for the UK, the offender also had good reflexes and grabbed his hair before he fell down, causing the both of them to fall… and end up in a awkward position.

-Ohonhonhon I knew you wanted me ;)

- Shut Up you frog!

And all hell broke loose.

England punched France who landed on a plate of pasta. France then took the food and threw it at England who in return threw a banana on France but it landed instead on China who then threw scones in return.

-YAY! I food Battle! The hero's joining in!

Splatch

-You Wanker! Take this!

-Veee I want to play too!

-Don't Throw sauce on Panda! 你大笨蛋！

Meanwhile, while food was flying in the dinneroom,Germany was nursing a headache, wondering who was crazy enough to put France and UK in the same room.

The End

**Author's note**

**pink-bunny akastuki: Thanks for reading.**

**Konoha_11_are_cool**

**Sorry for the long delay... Pink bunny decided to take a pause and let me do all the work.. pfft... **

**Thanks for reading! and critics all always welcomed!**

**P-S I told you this one would be longer than the first one! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**We don't own Hetalia**

They managed to arrive in Canada without causing to much ruckus... Well... maybe...if you compare it to the usual fiasco of the world meetings.

* * *

Arrived in Canada, they got out of the plane, and waited in the airport for Matthew. For hours they stood there, waiting while eating a hamburger/scone/escargot/pasta/wrust/rice that seems to appear out of nowhere. Little did they know that Canada was Right beside them. Jumping, yelling (whispering) ,poking trying to get their attention but to no avail. But even a patient guy like Matthew has there limit. Reaching said limit, Mathieu took his Hockey stick - that also seem to appear out of thin air - and whacked them all on the head.

WHACK WHACK WHACK

- AAHHHHHH! They screamed. A FLOATING HOCKEY STICK! Oh! Hi Canada didn't see you there.

- You're quite late, said UK

- B-but I was here the who-

- Whaat?! Dude ! You should really speak up! Can't hear you!

-*Sigh* I WAS HERE THE WHOLE TIME!

-Huh? Speak louder!

In the end, Mathieu gave up and led them out of the airport and in the Van. They drove to the school when suddenly

- OMG! We forgot our luggage at the airport!

So they went back to get it. And when they arrived at the school someone exclaimed

- Aiya! I where's is Panda?

So they went back and forth like that for the rest of the day. Mathieu's gas priced skyrocketed.

* * *

They walked in the school and into their assigned dorms. According to the principal, they were going to share rooms with retreated people. They opened the door of their room and saw old men dressed in pink and yellow polka-doted dresses watching TV.

-Weirdos mumbled UK

He then chose a bed and sat on it while everyone else was gaping at. Canada walked away.

- Hey ! Where are you going? asked Gilbert

- I have my own house(D'huh) , Canada responded.

* * *

_**Authors' note**_

_**pink-bunny akastuki**_

_**thanx 4 reading**_

_**Konoha-11-are-cool**_

_**Sorry for the tardiness! I kind of wanted to give up this story... **_

_**Anyways, Review please!**_

_**Thanks to Cinnominbubble9 Lithuania12393 Sierralaf Supergrower508 amichalap multicultureiskey pinkmilk1715 and sunheart of rushclan for favouriting.**_

_**Thanks to Cinnominbubble9 Lithuania1293 Sierralaf multicultureiskey pinkmilk1715 Luckyreader2000 MangaLover2142amichalap lietlover 4ever spiritualnekohime4 and SnakeGirl1 for following**_

_**Thanks for Cinnominbubble9 multicultureiskey and Otaku-Jewel**_

_**You guys are awesome! **_

_**BTW we mean no offence to retreated people! It was just for a funny effect!**_

_**Btw again. I know that the Hetalia cast has a more deep personality and all that and I'll try to put it in the story. But as you can see... me and pink-bunny aren't that skilled in writing :(**_


End file.
